The invention relates to a method for converting a signal P* which corresponds, particularly, to a desired brake pressure into a control signal .DELTA.T which and actuates a brake pressure control device for a certain period of time, wherein a measuring device measures the generated pressure and supplies a corresponding signal P.
It is known, for example, to supply a brake pressure to the wheel brake cylinder of a vehicle which corresponds to a signal characterizing a desired brake pressure. For this purpose, the brake pressure supplied is measured and the measured signal is compared to the desired value. A possibly occurring deviation causes a valve device to be actuated which increases or decreases the brake pressure until the desired brake pressure is reached.